


Hunters

by TheSicklyJamesMadison



Series: Jeffmads Month 2019 [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, Love, Midnight au, Posting this early, jeffmads month, life - Freeform, oh boy we're getting somewhere, this one is less morbid, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSicklyJamesMadison/pseuds/TheSicklyJamesMadison
Summary: Jefferson goes hunting for demons with Peggy, craziness ensues.





	Hunters

The kingdom Life and Time ruled together was very different compared to what they had believed Death had. It was high in the sky, away from the citizens below, and consisted of one giant castle. It was booming and busy with life, each person inhabiting the castle doing something. It was bright and colorful, with hues of light blues and purples, spires and corridors filled with furniture and rooms.

Sun and Moon, the two sub-gods under time, were hard at work making sure the sun was in the right position each time, while the moon stayed hidden until the right time. They both had similar appearances, yet different outfits. Sun was far more confident than Moon, with a soft yellow waistcoat covered in orange sun patterns, gray pants and black dress shoes, a gray collared shirt underneath the waistcoat, she let her curly dark brown hair down. Her dark brown eyes were determined and ready to respond to any challenge thrown her way. 

Moon on the other hand, was far more reserved and quiet. She covered herself in a dark blue cloak, with lighter blue moon patterns and stars dotting the fabric. It was soft, and she wore it whenever she could. Underneath the cloak, she wore a navy waistcoat and gray pants with black dress shoes, her gray collared shirt being near impossible to see with all the dark colors. Her black hair was usually parted one way, covering one eye. She held an air of authority to her, yet she was soft. The two of them were the right hand assistants to Time, the second most powerful god.

Time wore an outfit that stood out like no other. With hues of yellow and brown, his waistcoat had clocks scattered all over them. A pocket watch dangled out of one pocket. His pants were light brown, while his dress shoes were a darker shade. His incredibly short hair and stern look made him stand out like no other person in the castle. He was said to be even more serious than Death himself.

“Time? Time!” Life called from down the corridors, his curly brown hair getting in his face whenever he moved.

A clock had ticked from behind him, and Time appeared as the clock vanished. His teleportation skill was unmatched, and a wonderful fighting strategy.

“I’m right behind you, Life.” Time poked Life’s shoulder, and he turned around.

“I’m going hunting for demons, interested in coming?”

“Not really, I’m very busy you know.” Time had pointed out, raising his eyebrow.

“Well, I was just wondering.” Life frowned.

“Don’t give me that look, you have Love to take with you.” Time had shrugged Life off.

“But Love can’t do anything!” Life whined.

“Don’t whine Life, you’re strong enough that you can take care of yourself.” Time began to conjure up another teleportation spell, drawing an invisible clock in the air.

“You’re no fun Time.” Thomas straightened up and walked off, leaving Time to himself.

Love was different from Sun and Moon. Unlike those two, Love was enthusiastic and energetic, excited when two possible candidates for romance were right next to each-other. With a shot from her pure white bow, anyone hit by her arrows will fall in love with the person nearest to them. Her pink and red outfit scattered with hearts made her stand out above all, despite her brown curly hair being held up in a ponytail most of the time. She was the youngest of what they considered the sub-god sisters, consisting of Moon, Sun, and Love. She was a famous matchmaker, and adored by humans.

She was a terrible person to bring along on a mission.

Thomas walked out of the castle and sat at the edge of the clouds it sat on, he looked to the ground and a giant tree sprouted up almost immediately. He grabbed hold on the trunk and slid down, landing on the ground with a soft thump. He looked to the forest hesitantly, the leaves were dead. He knew who was the culprit. With Love behind him, he stepped into the darkness. Love had pulled out her bow arrows. She was ready.

They had walked into the ring that was dead and dull, Love hiding behind Life like a shadow until he approached the culprit, Death.

“I thought I told you to stay away.” Life had given him a stern look.

“You can’t keep me away. This place fascinates me.” Death returned the look Life had given him, he was unhappy.

A green thorn began to rise from the ground, growing bigger and sharper as Life’s hand began to glow green.

“I’d hate to harm you again, I’m hunting for demons and I believe you fit the bill.” Life stared blankly as Death held his hand up, the scythe from before being enveloped by black light and turning into dozens of knives surrounding him.

“I’d like to see you try.” Death snarled.

This was her chance. She placed the arrow in and drew the bowstring back, closing one eye and aiming straight for Death. Just as he was about to hurl his knives, she let go, and it seemed as though time had stopped. Just for a second. The arrow had hit Death in the side, causing him and his knives to drop to the ground. His eyes were clouded.

“Love, what did you do!” Life shouted. 

Death was looking straight at him, thoughts clear. His eyes widened.

“Are you Thomas? Thomas Jefferson?” Death had seemed to ask himself.

Life just looked away.

“How did you know?” Life had asked back to the weakened Death, who was holding back Love’s spell. He was growing exhausted trying.

“I had seen you before.” Death had fallen, passing out in front of Life.

“Well, I’ve never seen someone resist my spell like that before.” Love had laughed and she came out from behind the trees.

“Let’s take him back home where he can rest.” Life sighed, picking the smaller male up.

“Oh? Is someone in love?” Love had just smirked at Life.

“Keep your mouth shut.” Life had snapped back.

Maybe he was.


End file.
